


butterflies

by starsxhidexyourxfires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is alive, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Reylo Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, and they lived happily ever after, inspired by the baby ben SW rollout, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsxhidexyourxfires/pseuds/starsxhidexyourxfires
Summary: “Daddy, look! they’re giving us kisses, they love us!” Aurora crowed joyfully. Freya simply stood in awe, silent as the blue beauties gently landed on her hair, their beating wings dropping glimmering gem dust into her thick curls.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that baby ben cartoon that shows him saving the blue butterflies.

Ben Solo watched with a smile as his baby girls stood in rapture, staring at the glowing butterflies that fluttered around them. The musical tinkling of the butterflies’ wings was impossible to hear over the twins’ giggling, but he remembered it well enough. He didn't need to hear it again when he already was hearing the most beautiful thing in the world: the laughter of his children.

“Daddy, look! Look! they’re giving us kisses, they love us!”

Aurora crowed joyfully. Freya simply stood in awe, silent as the blue beauties gently landed on her hair, their beating wings dropping gem dust into her thick curls. Ben’s smile deepened as he felt a familiar pair of slender arms wrap around his waist.

“Stopping here for a day was a wonderful idea, love.” Rey murmured.

_Are you alright?_

She pressed through the bond. He had shared his memories of this place– of his father– with her that morning. Ben’s only response was turn and capture her lips in a soft kiss. Rey laughed, satisfied with his answer, as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. They watched their babies run and play with the butterflies, as carefree as children should be. As carefree as they never were able to be themselves. But the past was the past, and the future?

The future glowed even brighter than the butterflies.

Behind them, two women with the same dark curls of the twins and their father, who glowed the same shade of blue as the insects, watched with smiles as the family enjoyed the beautiful dusk.

🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋

**Author's Note:**

> ben solo is ALIVE, goddamnit


End file.
